


Past Paranoia

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Compromise, Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: Due to Ragnor's personal experience with past Lightwoods and Herondales, he's reluctant to surround himself with them again in the present day.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Ragnor Fell, background Malec - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 78
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Past Paranoia

**Author's Note:**

> 500 word prompt: Vow
> 
> ((A/N - so, I haven’t read past the end of TMI so timeline-wise if we’re thinking book verse this is just… a random AU where Ragnor is fine and Magnus is engaged and we’re just squinting at actual canon surroundings because I don’t know what actually happens after that yet xD If we’re thinking show verse, we’re just tossing this under the usual #RagnorLives retcon.))

Ragnor is positive that he’s never heard a worse idea in his entire life, which is saying something considering he’s speaking with Magnus.

“Do you think it’s wise to have that many Lightwoods - and a Herondale disguised as a Lightwood to boot - in one place?” Ragnor asks Magnus, deadly serious.

Magnus rolls his eyes. “Do I think Alexander’s family needs to be at his wedding? Yes. Yes, I do, Ragnor.”

“It’s like you’ve forgotten London entirely. Perhaps you have - because why else would you have gotten yourself involved with a new batch of them in the first place?” ‘ _Them’_ very obviously referring to the Shadowhunters. Ragnor thinks that’s self-explanatory enough not to warrant clarification. “But just because you never learn doesn’t mean I have to follow you willingly into sure-fire disaster,” Ragnor declares with finality.

“Ragnor, quit being dramatic. It’s my wedding and you’re going to be there,” Magnus repeats.

“I am not,” Ragnor insists. “I made myself a vow when I fled London a century ago to never entangle myself with that entire line of Nephilim so long as I lived. I barely survived Christopher, and Thomas and James weren’t much better. And you _just_ got done telling me about how you had to put out a fire the Lightwood girl set in your kitchen the other night,” Ragnor adds for emphasis.

Magnus frowns. “Alright, I’ll admit that particular story may have been poorly timed. Isabelle’s harmless,” Magnus says, then pauses at Ragnor’s arched eyebrow which nearly reaches all the way up to his horns. “Okay, maybe not _harmless_ , but harmless to _you_.”

Ragnor isn’t convinced.

“What if I have you all over at the same time so you can get to know them better? Then you’ll see for yourself that-” Magnus begins to suggest, but trails off at the look of absolute horror that crosses Ragnor’s face, the color draining from his face leaving him a lighter green than usual.

“Absolutely not. I don’t want to be in the same building as them, what makes you think I want to be in the same small, confined space?” Ragnor shakes his head.

“My loft is not _small_ ,” Magnus argues. “I’ll have you know I designed this floor plan to be very open, and-”

“You know that isn’t the point. Magnus, my dearest Magnus, you know I care for you. You know I want nothing more than to see you happy, and I’ll tolerate more from you than anyone in all the realms,” Ragnor begins, but hesitates slightly at the way Magnus’ face falls. He can see his closest friend preparing himself for the worst, and Ragnor hates how awful that one look makes him feel. Which is why he sighs and finishes the sentence with, “-which is why I will suffer your inevitably tragic gathering of Terrible Nephilim Descendants.”

“You mean you’ll come to the wedding?” Magnus clarifies, sounding hopeful.

“Yes,” Ragnor agrees, albeit reluctantly. “But only if I’m seated directly next to the exit.”

Magnus grins victoriously. “Done.”

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell)! <3 )


End file.
